A huge mistake
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: Chibs sleeps with Jax's wife - Lauren leaves town.


Lauren leaned back against the headboard, looking over at the man beside her. It wasn't her husband, it was his best friend. The blonde pulled her phone from her pocket, clicking the power button. The screen lit up, displaying the time. It was early, but she was more worried about Belfast time. It was no secret that Lauren didn't like Fiona, the two had definitely had their fair share of fights in the past. The blonde opened her camera, before she snuggled up close to the man beside her. She laid her head on his chest, settling herself in - before she snapped a picture of the two in bed together. She was creating a shit storm, one that would definitely end badly for her.

Lauren picked up her head, making sure she hadn't awaken Chibs. He couldn't know what she was doing, not yet. Lauren scrolled through her contacts, landing on Fiona's number. She composed a new message, including the previously taken picture. 'He's mine now, bitch. Make you tell Kerrianne she's going to be a big sister.' With those words, the message was sent - the damage had been done. A smirk formed over her lips as she set her phone down, leaving it on the side table. She pushed the blankets back, before she climbed out of the bed. It was only a matter of time before her husband came looking for her - like he always did. She had to come up with some piss-poor excuse why she didn't return home. She was quite used to it.

Lauren walked over to the dresser, pulling out a new set of clothes. She quickly dressed herself, making sure not to awake Chibs. The blonde quietly walked out of the bedroom, going into the front of the clubhouse. That's right, she had stayed in one of the dorm rooms. Nobody would know, considering Chibs was the one who locked up things. As she walked further into the room, the front door opened - bringing in the early morning sunlight. Tig tilted his head to the side, looking at the blonde with confusion. "How'd you get in?" He asked, raising his brow. Lauren pointed over towards the bar, where her things sat in a pile. "I have key, remember." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

Tig nodded his head, not convinced by her words. He knew something was going on with her, there had to be. "Oh. Make yourself at home." He said, running a hand through his hair. The bedroom door opened, slamming against the wall with force. "Fuck." Lauren whispered, running a hand over her face. Chibs walked out of the room, holding Lauren's phone in his hand. "What the fuck is this?" He asked, his voice raising. Lauren stepped back, watching as the Scotsman approached her. "You told Fiona you were pregnant, then sent her some photo of us?! What the fuck!" He yelled, soon trapping her against the nearest wall. The guys in the room watched in shock, amazed to hear that a brother had broken the code of conduct.

Chibs' anger flared, watching as Lauren shrugged off his words. This was a big deal, he had to make her see that. The Scotsman placed his hand on Lauren's throat, restricting her airflow. "You fucking bitch! I could kill you right now!" He said, tightening his grip. Lauren struggled against his grip, wishing he'd let go. "Please.." She whimpered, her eyes meeting his. "Die." He snapped, not knowing Jax had entered the clubhouse. Jax ran over to the pair, pulling Chibs off Lauren. He watched as his wife fell to her knees, clutching her throat. "Do you want to fucking explain why you're choking her?" He asked, looking at the older man. Chibs let a smirk grow over his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You haven't heard?" He asked, shifting his eyes to Lauren.

Jax looked down at his wife, watching as fear overcome her expression. "Heard what?" Jax asked, raising his brow. Chibs pulled the cell phone from his pocket, opening up the sent text message. Jax snatched the phone from Chibs' hands, reading the message. "Get out now! Both of you!" He shouted, tossing the phone across the room - letting it shatter into pieces. "Chibs, we'll handle your shit later. Lauren, pack your shit and get out of my fucking house!" He yelled, turning to face the blonde. Lauren stood up from the floor, shaking her head. "Jackson, let me-" She cut off, feeling a pair of arms wrap around her. "Don't, Lauren. Let him calm down." Tig said, quickly pulling Lauren away from Jax. He didn't want to see her get hurt by the hands of her husband. Tig took Lauren outside, pulling her over to the van. "I'll take you home, darling." He said, helping her into the passenger seat.

A sigh escaped the blondes lips, watching as Tig rounded the van and got in. Nothing else was said between the two as Tig started the van and drove out of the lot. Lauren had messed things up, that was completely obvious. What was she supposed to do? Her husband was pissed off at her and wanted her out of the house - she had no choice but to do what he wanted. It was unclear how much time had passed, until they pulled in the driveway of Lauren's home. Tig looked over at the blonde, frowning at her. "Baby, come on." He said, getting out of the van. He walked over to the passenger side, helping Lauren out of the car. Tig wrapped his arm around her waist, helping her up to the door. "Help me pack." She whispered, taking her keys out of her pocket.

Tig took the keys from her hand, opening the door and walking her in. "Let him cool down, he doesn't really want you to leave." He said, his voice soft. Lauren huffed, pulling herself from his grip. She walked into the kitchen, pulling the bottle of whiskey from the cabinet. "Help me pack, now!" She yelled, she shouted. Tig sighed, nodding his head - this wasn't going to be easy for anyone. Tig walked through the house, pulling out suitcases from the closet. He walked into the bedroom, placing her clothes in the bags. He hated doing this, but knew he couldn't deny her wishes. Lauren swigged from the bottle, as she walked through the house. "Whatever isn't packed, have the prospects get it when Jax isn't here." She said, leaning against the door frame of the bedroom.

"Where are you going to go?" Tig asked, turning around to face the blonde. "I'll have someone come get me, then figure it out from there." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. She was making an irrational decision. Tig sighed, shaking his head. "Fine. I'm not going to be a part of it, though. You're leaving Jax, who obviously cares about you very much." He said, quickly walking from the bedroom. Tig walked over to the door, glancing back to find Lauren following him. "Have fun with your pathetic life. I hope you understand what the fuck you're doing." He said, opening the front door. Tig walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He left Lauren in an empty house with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. That was a huge mistake, but it seemed as if she was on her own. She had broken most of the ties she had. The only thing Lauren had to do was leave town before anyone ever found out where she was - that wasn't going to take long, either. She had everything planned out.


End file.
